


Хороший вечер

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Форма: Кулинарный неформатЧтобы душевно посидеть и выпить с персонажами канона, не так уж много и нужно. Например, вечер в приятной компании становится намного веселее с коктейлем-Ло и коктейлем-Дрейком.
Kudos: 9
Collections: 4 - fandom One Piece 2020: челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Хороший вечер

Чтобы душевно посидеть и выпить с персонажами канона, не так уж много и нужно. Например, вечер в приятной компании становится намного веселее с коктейлем-Ло и коктейлем-Дрейком.

В качестве Ло выбор пал на черный коктейль в красивом черном бокале.  
Возможно, в нескольких красивых, вытянутых вертикально, черных бокалах по очереди, но победу одержала красивая ножка — за удобство.  
Ингредиенты для Ло понадобились чуть более изысканные, но, конечно же, никто не удивился.  
Состав:  
Лакричный ликер 1/2  
Куантро 1/2

Для Дрейка требовался коктейль «динозаврового цвета» в зеленом или черном бокале.  
С бокалом все вышло просто, потому что этот зеленый граненый красавец выглядит достаточно внушительно, а вот с цветом пришлось прибегнуть к трансформациям.  
В итоге вышло так приятно сладко, что ни у кого уже не поднялась рука менять состав. Слава хэдканонам.  
Состав:  
Кофейный ликер (калуа) 1/4  
Мятный сироп 1/4  
Вода 2/4

Провели они с нами не так уж много времени, зато Дрейка не удалось поделить и пришлось делать всем добавки — вечер явно был скрашен.

Желаем и вам побольше хороших вечеров и интересных коктейлей!


End file.
